Talk:Book Cover Gallery
Layout I thought this page was more powerful as one big gallery, rather than separate sections. Anyone else have thoughts on this? --LordTBT 15:20, 5 February 2006 (UTC) I think separate sections is better. --Qlberts 18 March 2006 Audiobook Covers Should we create a section for the Redwall audiobook covers and/or shorter books like The Great Redwall Feast, Tribes of Redwall, etc.? --Cornflower 16:27, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Yeah may as well. --LordTBT 17:31, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Illustrator It can be good to said wich illustrator dreweach cover. --Torn 07:34, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Castaways Should we put the Castaways covers on here?--Lord Mactalon 18:44, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes. --LordTBT 03:10, 3 August 2006 (UTC) SSaGT and The Ribbajack Since there is a section for covers from Castaways, do you think there should also be one for covers from Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales and The Ribbajack? Or would that be too much? :--Cornflower 19:51, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I've been thinking about it for a while now, I say let's just go for all of 'em. --LordTBT 02:51, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Martin the Warrior I might be nitpicking here, but there are 2 UK paperback covers of MtW in there, with the only difference being one of them displaying a "Red Fox" logo and the other doesn't. Is it really enough to justify having both of them in the gallery? --Qlberts 11 May 2007 :Yes. --LordTBT Talk! 13:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) This is cool! This is really cool! I'm new here, and WOW!! this is awesome! RedwallFanatic 22:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC)RedwallFanatic French books (at least) in wrong places... I haven't hadtime to look at the whole page thuroughly, but I have noticed that among the French book cover images at least, there are some mistakes. A cover under the "Mossflower" section says "Martin le guerrer" (Martin the Warrior), and under "Martin the Warrior" section, a french cover that says "Le fils de Luc", which I'm assuming is "The Lengend of Luke". I'll probably be going through and fixing this page myself at some point when I have time, but I just wanted to point out the problem. --LadyBrightstripe 22:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Lady Brightstripe. The French books believe it or not have different titles than the American/British ones. "Le Fils de Luc" means "The Son of Luke". :) --LordTBT Talk! 02:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) German covers Does anybody here know who drew the first three covers in Germany? Because, in my opinion, they look kinda weird.Rotwang's Son 17:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't The Sable Quean be under Advances? The file says "Advance front cover"--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :It is under Advances, look again. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Um...does anybody know the answer? Please tell me the answer!--Rotwang's Son 01:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree, the German covers sucked. I'll look up who did them. Dutch Mariel of Redwall Does anyone here know why on one of the Dutch covers of Mariel of Redwall, the owl (forgot his name) is a screech owl, not a barn owl? :At this time, we have no way of reading illustrators' minds. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Must have been a mistake, which are pretty common for the foreign covers. Yes, it most likely was a mistake. SunflashtheAwesome The bells were ringing in the dale, the men looked up with faces pale. The dragons ire, more fierce then fire, laid low their towers and houses frail 17:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Back Covers I think that back covers should be added. Some of them are quite interesting. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC)